dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Regem
Sol Regem is an Archdragon of the Sun and a former King of the Dragons, with his era dating back 1200 years prior to the present.2019 San Diego Comic Con Appearance Sol Regem towers over ordinary dragons in terms of sheer size and height, easily casting a massive shadow upon the ground. He has amber scales, red wings, and a light underside. He sports red tufts of fur on his elbows and tail, and he appears to have some white hair on his lower chin and above his neck (a possible sign of his age), as well as a large scar that covers most of his face and burnt his blue eyes. As for the rest of his head, Sol Regem seems to have a form of apparatus around his temples, a trait also found in other dragons (the oldest confirmed sighting of such a body extension being at least 1000 years old before the splitting of Xadia occurred). Its purpose is still unknown if it has any. Personality Little is known about Sol Regem. However, he appears to be an arrogant misanthrope as he refers to humans as "lesser beings" and showed no hesitation to destroy the city of Elarion when Ziard abused dark magic. He is also shown to have no qualms killing other Xadians to kill a human being, as shown when he threatened to kill Rayla and his future king if they allowed Prince Callum to escape. He does have loose scruples, however, as he despises dark magic for its fatal effects on innocent creatures. This doesn't free innocent humans from being subjected to his wrath though, regardless of their age or whether or not their actions/behavior have wronged him making him a hypocrite. Known as the "Sun King," Sol Regem was once revered as the King of the Dragons, but his blindness and resentment made him a symbol of rage and bitterness. Skills and Abilities Sun Primal Connection Sol Regem possesses a vast connection with the Sun Primal. He can unleash a massive stream of fire from his mouth and his throat glows orange when he performs this ability. However, he needs to recharge for a few minutes after blasting his fire. Every time another of the scales on his belly glows red, he is one step closer to being fully charged. Physical Attributes Sol Regem was able to withstand the fireball that was cast by Ziard, but he had to dive into a body of water to extinguish the searing flames that gave him his scar. Other Sol Regem can use his sense of smell to detect whether someone has used dark magic or not. Trivia *"Sol Regem" is Latin for "Sun King". *Sol Regem served as representation for the show on selective promotional art. *According to the timeline, Sol Regem was the first Dragon King of Xadia but had the shortest reign of 200 years. *The way Sol Regem’s throat lights up before breathing fire is similar to Smaug from The Hobbit films. *Sol Regem is the first dragon in the series who speaks on-screen. Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs